Alcatraz
by CaptainJerkFace
Summary: The horrors have already begun. What will it be like when the G-boys are stuck in prison? What will it be like on the Rock after it's been reopened, about 200 years after it closed?Why did it close in the first place?They say it was lack of funds....but I
1. Prologue and Chapter 1

Alcatraz

Alcatraz

By: The Optimistic God of Death

Prologue:

Life. Isn't it a funny thing? We are all just pawns in a game… forced to live our lives the way that the cruel thing known as destiny decided we should. I feel as though I no longer have control over my own life. Because of this thing called destiny, or maybe it's fate…I have been put in prison. Oh what fun. 

People need to realize that just because some one was in the wrong place at the wrong time, doesn't mean they are guilty.

Fate needs to realize that just because no one could find enough evidence against anyone else, and I didn't have a secure alibi, doesn't mean it's my fault. 

My friends needed to realize that just because a piece of paper says I did it, didn't really mean I did. 

I need to remember that just because they say I've murdered 20 people, kidnapped 6 children, and was behind 15 arson fires doesn't mean I really was. If I don't remember this, I fear I may go insane, and truly murder those people that I already supposedly have. 

I'm a prisoner at the United Space Prison that occupies all of V08744 in the L2 colony cluster area. According to records I'm behind 20 murders, 6 kidnaps and 15 cases of arson. Don't always believe everything you read. 

My name is Duo Maxwell, or as they call me here 56812. It would just be wrong to call a human being in prison by their name, now wouldn't it? 

I swear I'm innocent. 

Chapter 1:

I received the word yesterday. The United Space Prison is being shut down, and the colony destroyed. You'd think Id be happy to see the place of my torture destroyed. But this only means I'll be shipped away to another prison to serve the rest of my life sentence. I'm only 16 God damnit!!

Life sentence is as long as you live. Maybe that's why a long with my criminal record is a list of 5 separate attempts at suicide, trying to leave this hell for another. Joy. Isn't life great? You get to live through his hell, alone, And then die and rot in hell, alone. You get to live, alone, die along, burn alone. Ever notice that? We're always alone. At least that's how it is for me. My parents died when I was 5, I've been alone ever since. I had friends but they turned against me when the big hot shots at the court said I was guilty and sentenced to life in prison. Maybe that's just one of the things about being a prisoner, but if you about it, aren't we all prisoners? Hey, I'm gettin off track aren't I? I'll shut up, about that anyways. It's damn hard to get me to shut up all together, ya know.

Well, it's almost lights out, and I leave tomorrow. I'm told the new prison I'm being shipped to is even older than this one. Damn hard to believe, if ya ask me. This thing is so fucking old. Hey, sorry. I've got a bad mouth. If you had grown up on the streets and spent 2 years in prison you would too!

Anyway it's on Earth. I've never been there. I hear it's on a little island. I guess the story is something like it was closed in A.D. 1968. Damn, that's a hell of a long time ago. Well, a few years back it was opened again as a war prison. That wars now over. So goody for us prisoners we get to go live on Earth in some prison that's been around longer than the colonies. Joy, another thing to prove how wonderful life can be to the innocent. 

Damn, It's time for lights out, fun, fun. Tomorrow, I head for Earth, and my new life of torment. 

* * * * * * * * * * 

I wrote that a year ago. That was long before my life became what it is today. 

My friends have told me to write our story down. In hopes that when we are gone someone will remember a group of prisoners not for what they did, but what they more of less didn't do. Someone needs to remember the innocents that have served behind bars, because of the worlds 'Justice,' as one of my fellow inmates would say. But he comes in a little later than that journal entry.

That's one of the things about prison life. Not much to do with your time. Even someone like myself finds that to help pass the days it's a good idea to keep a journal. I never used to be the journal type, come to think of it; I still ain't the journal type. I'm not writer, and I don't claim to be. I still wonder why they wanted me to write this down. Back to that fateful morning that changed my life, and would eventually change my outlook on many things.

I rose at 8 in the morning with the masses, our selves all counted and present, we were walked single file to our last meal in the space prison. Odd, sounds so tragic, 'last meal.' Reminds me of the 'Last Supper' I heard about when I was little and forced into church. Parent's dead, I had to live in a church orphanage for quite some time. I learned a lot. I'm still debating weather or not I believe in this thing called "God." I do however believe there is some sort of great force out there. I also believe in the God of Death. Shinigami is very real. So many dead people.... but never a miracle. I've never seen one. Maybe it's a miracle that I'm not waiting on death row. Hm...how ironic.

I had just learned that only a select few of us were to leave en route to Alcatraz that day. Many of the prisoners weren't 'threat enough' to be sentenced to time on Alcatraz. Oh lucky me. 

I wonder now though, if fate had something in store for me by sending me to Alcatraz, but I'm getting ahead of myself. I'm sorry; I do that a lot. It's hard trying to tell this story when it's all happened already. I keep wanting to tell things that shouldn't be known yet. You'll have to forgive me, I already said I'm not a writer. 

I was one of only 8 prisoners from the Space Prison being sent to Earth, along with me where:

"Psycho Rob" a manic mad killer that has done much more than just kill.

A girl I know a little about, named Christi. She was an assassin, killed Vice Foreign Minister Dorlian, and 5 other top officials. 

A guy named Howard that stole a space battleship; he's an odd one. He can often be seen trying to buy a Hawaiian shirt and sunglasses off of one of the guards. Sometimes I wonder if he doesn't go in an Insane Asylum instead of a prison. 

Some chick called Muse, she was the one that killed the British Prime Minister, and for some reason they sent her to space instead of keeping her on Earth. I don't get it. But there are a lot of things you don't get when you go straight to prison when you should be in school. 

A nice girl named Aika. lol She bombed a school football game and killed a few cheerleaders with a sword. lol, she cracks me up. She's got three different personalities. She's cool. She's the only one of the group I'd say I really know. 

Then of course we have "Killer Bob" the not so bright assassin of the Prez of the Earth Spear Unified Nation 2 years back. 

We mustn't forget wonderful Allison, in for murder and possession of illegal drugs. She's known as "Psycho" Er...the nickname says it all. 

I hear they are sending prisoners from all over the place. The prison's just now opening up again. It was a war prison up till now. I'll be in the first group of inmates. Hey, look at that. Now I'm writing like this is just now happening, even though it was a year ago. Ah hell, I'm so confused. I wish Quatre had written this and not me. I might jump from past to present a tad. Eh...I know, I suck. Don't tell me. Just be happy I'm writing this down! I mean, I could spend my time doing what most of the other prisoners do....ah...let's not go there. 

We all ate quietly, not much to talk about. Any friends anyone had made, they'd now loose. We were all being sent different places in groups of about 10. I had no friends to say goodbye to, as they marched us back to our cells and told us to gather any possessions.

When I got to my cell, I didn't have much to gather. A journal, an old picture, a few letters, a bible, and 2 other books. That's all I had, and one of the only reasons I kept the bible, a long with a cross necklace I wore was to remind me of the priest and nun that took care of me so long ago. 

I waited as the minutes passed endlessly on, waiting for the guards to check the belongings I was taking. My possession's Okayed and everything of the prisons accounted for I was released from my cell. I was then escorted along with seven others by 15 guards to the shuttle port of the prison. 

That was one advantage to having the prison occupy the entire colony. People tend to be jittery when they know they live close to a bunch of killers and criminals. The nearest colony was over 500 miles away, with nothing but open space in-between the two. We were at the very ends of the 2nd LaGrange point. That way we wouldn't make anyone 'uncomfortable.' Ah hell, it's not my fault they think I'm not a safe person. Okay, so maybe it is, but just because that's what the records say! I swear I'm innocent. Heh, that's another thing. They are so worried about the other people the 'innocent' being uncomfortable with us around. Hell, did they ever think of one innocent person that has to live with the killers??!! You can bet they didn't! Ah well, there I go again, off track. I swear, I just ramble on and on.

Anyways, like I was saying. With the prison occupying the entire colony, we do have a bit of freedom. I bet that's something I won't have any of on Earth. Even though the prison is in the U.S.A. "The land of the free" Yeah right!! Did they ever think that maybe I wanted to be free? Free to live a normal life? Free to go to school? Free to have a girlfriend? Free to love someone outside of the prison? Free to do what I want with my life. I'm sure there are some people reading this and going,' what the hell is this guy whining about? He got himself into this mess. It's his fault he screwed up his life.' Well, in case you forgot..I'm innocent!! I'm not supposed to be here!! Ah, hell, it's not use. I can say it all I want, but it won't do anything. I mean, I realize that they can't just let all the prisoners free because a few of them, like myself, could be innocent. A lot of them....okay, most of them, are as guilty as hell. They are stupid and screwed up their lives. But, what did I do? Nothing!! Okay, I'll stop going on. But you'd want to get that out too, if you had spent a year in prison for a bunch of crap you didn't do. And had the rest of your life to look forward to...in prison that is. 

My face was the same as always as I boarded the shuttle, straight and cold. It's hard to be happy when you know you're innocent and doing time for someone else. Then having all your friends' desert you isn't exactly fun either. Maybe that's why I keep to myself away from others. I used to be happy, open, optimistic, cheerful, but spending time or something you didn't do changes all that. So does having your friends' totally disregard you. Joy, just gives me a warm fuzzy feeling and makes me want to be happy and optimistic. Yeah, sure. Hell, I'm sorry for the dry humor in this thing, but I have been in prison a while, ya know?! I'm lucky I've even got any sense of humor left. 

Well, we were all seated and counted and with a guard stationed by every exit, our shuttle departed for Earth. Oh fun! I really dreaded it. I was wrong though; it wasn't that bad on Earth, well, now it isn't anyway. It used to be though; it was worse then Hell. I can't even imagine how I'll find the right words to describe what's happened to my friends and me. 

Five prison meals, 1 book, and a whole hell of a long shuttle ride behind me; I stepped off the shuttle, only to be immediately surrounded by more prison guards. They are everywhere I swear! They are so huge and muscular, and I'm just a skinny, fairly short 16-year-old boy. Still a kid, I swear, I totally missed out on a child hood. But me saying that makes me regret saying it. Thinking what Trowa and Heero's lives were like. I shudder even thinking about how fast they were forced to grow up. 

The other 7 guys and gals got off the shuttle, and were also greeted with more guards. We were in the U.S.A, a country we have heard a lot about. I hear I was actually born while on a trip to space, and so I'm still an American. Well, I was an American citizen till my parents where killed during the 5 year trip to space. Then my whole life sorta fell through, and the church took me in after a few years on the streets. Kinda complicated, but I guess legally, I might still be an American Citizen. But it really doesn't matter these days; we're all kinda sorta united. We all have the same court system anyways. If ya ask me, I say it's just so that other countries could pawn their criminals off on the other places. 

Okay, I just keep rambling, sorry. But I really haven't got much better things to do with my time, even though my time is running out. I'll, explain later. Believe me, do you really think I'd pass up the chance to talk more? (well, technically write more, but you get the picture) We were in San Francisco. A big military base was built during that war a few years back. Maybe that's one of the reasons they opened the prison again, convieence, it was close to a major base. That could be it. 

They loaded us all up in cop cars with a guard on either side of us. I still don't find it fun riding in cop cars. I laugh when I think of how little kids love to ride in the cop cars, Hell, they are innocent, what have they got to fear? Hm, you'd be surprised what people, namely people involved in the 'Justice system' will do to the innocent. But I've got nothing against the cops. It's not their fault. Kids love cops, all kids seem to like cops, makes ya wonder where the kids went wrong, and then find them as their enemies. Makes ya think. 

Look at this, just to describe on action I've got a whole paragraph!! I just keep rambling, and have to add my two cents worth in. Ah, life sucks. You guys better not criticize this to much, or I'm gonna have someone else take over, and I'll make sure they suck even worse then I do, to make you want me to write again! But, then again, if you're reading this, I guess it wouldn't matter. Ah, hell, I confuse myself sometimes.

On a side note, how the hell to the multiple personality people handle it??!! I'd die! I'd be so damn confused. Heh, but that's what makes ya have to love Aika. How she manages 3 personalities with out killing herself from confusion is beyond me! Let me see if I can name them all...there's Aika, Miri and....Ruka. Yeah. lol, she even names them! She cracks me up, but she's cool. Oh, and by the way, her nickname is Ryoko, but I won't call her by it. I think she took it after the great space pirate Ryoko from the history books. She could have been a little more creative with her nickname...like me!! Shinigami!! Who else has that nickname?? Okay, okay, I'll quite giving the girl a hard time.

Okay, well, about 3 paragraphs later, I'm ready to describe what happened next. After our nice long cop car ride, we were in SF Bay, and herded aboard a big faire type boat. Then stupid Psycho Rob had to be an ass and screw things up for us. He tried to escape, so they had to bring out the handcuffs. Not the kind we are used to in space, no, I imagine these are the kind they used to use back before this prison closed, and back before the After Colony. They dug deep into my skin as the guards clamped them tight around my wrists. I could feel blood start to trickle down, they damn things were on way too tight. I didn't dare open my mouth, or I'd pay. The guards had the right to do basically what they wanted to us. I knew my nose would be met with a nice tight fist if I said anything about them being too tight. So, I sucked it up, and grimaced in pain, as the boat began toward Alcatraz. 

I looked out over the cold water of the bay, and shivered. Damn, no escape from this place. You're probably die if you tired to swim, it's not that far, but the water, the whole atmosphere, was cold. I could feel the mist on my face, as well as a few loose strands of hair from my braid that had escaped, and were now blowing in the wind. That was another of my fears, this new prison might make me loose the braid. I hoped not. I turned to look at the captain, as he came down the steps from the captain's room. 

"Well, enjoy the view while you can, it wont last long," he said in a gruff voice as he stroked his beard. He was a large man, and didn't really seem to like having us prisoners aboard. I take it he wasn't used to being around our kind. Must have made him 'uncomfortable.' 

I turned my head back toward Alcatraz, there was something odd about the presence of it. I can't explain it. I felt a light rain begin to fall as we neared very close to "The Rock." I hear that's what prisoners before the After Colony had called it. It was such a large building, standing on this island, which it occupied almost all of. It had such a dark, looming presence about it. I felt a chill run down my back. I'm not sure if it was the rain, and the cold wind, or something else. 

"Well, boys, welcome to you're new home," the captain said as he looked up at the looming Alcatraz. Maybe it's just me, but I think he shivered too, and I doubt it was from the cold. He had on so much clothing, which made it very unlikely to have been from the cold. I guess he didn't like the prison any more than he liked us prisoners. But now that I look back, it might have been pity in his eyes. I think he knew what would a wait us here, at Alcatraz. 

The boat docked and we stepped off, one by one. Each with a guard following close behind. I looked up at the large building and got dizzy. I felt another chill down my spin. I had a feeling that would happen a lot here. I didn't like the feeling of this place, something just didn't seem right about it. I hear that before the After Colony, and after the prison was closed, tours were given. It's said that many of the tourists, said it was a beautiful place, and you couldn't tell it was a prison from the outside. I could tell. It was so cold and uninviting. I guess they were commenting on the Alcatraz of their time.... not this one. Though I do imagine, the first inmates when it was opened the first time felt an uninviting sense. But then again.... I bet they weren't innocent as I am. 

I felt a fist in my back forcing me to continue walking forward. I yelped. Scared the hell outta me. I was kinda off in thought land at the moment, and it wasn't how I wanted to be brought back to reality. I heard the guard laugh. God, they make me sick. I swear, they get enjoyment out of torturing us. They should be the ones in prison. Or, at least the guards I'm used to. I'm sure not all guards are bad, in fact, I know not all of them are bad. I know that now anyways, I didn't at the time. 

I looked over at the other inmates. Howard looked awed. Psycho Rob and Killer Bob were talking and didn't seem to like what they saw. I seen Aika shiver too. Guess it was spreading. Christi looked unkowningly upon her new home. Muse was well, being herself. She looked up at the building, and then away and began to talk to Christi. Allison too off her glasses and cleaned the rain off of them on her shirt, to get a better look. She looked and though she didn't want me to see it, she looked almost afraid. 

The guards marched us up to the doors, I held my breath. I was afraid of what awaited me on the other side. I knew it wouldn't be fun, but I had no idea of the horrors, which this place really held.

* * * * * * * * * *

I entered the prison with the others only to be met with a long line of other prisoners. So, this is what Earth has to offer in the way of criminals. 

The building was obviously old. I'd say they didn't even put a penny into renovation. It was much worse than what I had in space. I still wonder why they closed the space prison just to send us to a place in even worse disrepair.

I was quickly herded into a long line of prisoners. It was odd how they had us all lined up.

"Welcome to Alcatraz!" The warden bellowed as he paced back and forth eyeing the prisoners. "This prison one held some of the worlds most famous convicts. Once again it has been opened for the same purpose," he went on. "We will expect you to remain orderly and..."

The man just kept on with his long hour speech. Telling us how we are all supposed to act, and going through our schedule. Then came the really fun part. Out of about 100 prisoners there, we would be called up by which prison we were from of course, and given our numbers, and our cells, and clothes and all that good stuff, and marched off to our new homes. I really hoped that didn't mean I would be by all the people I had been with at the old prison. They may have been criminals I would be making friends, with, but I at least wanted to meet new people. 

"Jackie-Chan," the warden bellowed. A girl of maybe 17 or 18 sulked up to the front. She was tall, for a girl, taller than myself too. Hell, I'm short. I know it. Don't rub it in. She had long blond hair, not as long as mine though. Hm. I'm the guy and I've got longer hair, and a shorter height. Damn, funny if ya ask me. Or maybe not. She didn't look all to happy to be here. But then again, I doubt any of us were. I know I wasn't.

"Adam," the warden's voice rung once again. Damn. What's up with all these tall people? I feel so short! Adam was a tall young man. Looked maybe 15, or 16. He walked up, not looking all to happy to be here again. This guy looked like a fun person. Don't ask me where I'm coming up with this, but he just struck me as a fun kinda guy. I was right. This guy's in for Arson, just like Jackie. Damn bunch a pyro's. Ah hell, I like pyro's! Anyway. I put this guy on my list to make friends with. He didn't look to intimidating, despite his height. 

"Trowa Barton," again the warden yelled. This guy immediately struck me as not too friendly. He was tall, again. Damnit! It was making me fucking mad!! Everyone was so damn tall! I mean, what the hell!? I figured I'd get picked on a lot. Probably end up killed by one of the psycho's. Fuck! Yeah, I know, language. But I've been over this already. You spend time in a prison and your mouth will be damn dirty too!! This guy had brown hair with bangs that fell over one eye. For some reason, he looked like the type not to talk. I was right. He just had such a stone and solemn expression painted on his face. It was odd to learn later, that he had worked as a clown for a time. I decided I wouldn't get to close to this guy. I didn't know at the time how wrong I was. 

"Tiffa," another girl walked up. Yes!! She was short! I mean, short! Damn! I was happy! She had a friendly nature about her. But I think that was a wrong first impression. I don't really know. I never got to know her to well. I doubt I ever will, considering what's going to happen soon. But I'm getting ahead of myself again. She had short dirty blond hair. She wasn't bad looking, but not my type. For some reason with the plain expression on her face, I immediately thought of her being with Trowa.

"Kari," the man yelled again. Our ears were met with a surprise. Instead of being silent like the rest this young woman yelled out, "That's The Dark Angel from Hell, you ass hole! Get it right next time!" I stood in shock. What the hell did this girl think? She was only about as tall as I was, and skinny. She was asking to get hurt, big time. I know, I guess I was wrong to be worried, after all, these were criminals we're talking about here. But I was worried. This young girl with her long brown hair sulked up to the front. I had mixed feelings about her. She seemed very rough; yet, I could sense a kindness in her. One she was trying to hide. She wore a mask of a sort, like myself. I could also tell she was the cheerful type, at one time. Or so she tried to be. She wore a jokers mask like I did, and still do. I found out she tried suicide many times. I felt my heart skip a beat when I saw her for some reason. Something about her whole aura. She was so much, well, like myself. I grinned when I heard her name. I'm the Angel from Hell, or rather, The God of Death that's back from Hell. Though I think that statement is wrong, I think I just entered Hell. Damn, I hate being right. 

"Megami!" a girl that looked maybe 20 to 23 and was tall, again (DAMN HER!!) walked toward the front. I suspected we had been through a prison at least so far. But not to space yet. Her long black hair in a ponytail bobbed as she walked toward the front. I spotted a tattoo on her right arm. A dragon, lovely. This one must be odd. She seemed to be not to happy, which is probably a good thing. I'd say this one was new to the system, she had on normal clothes. The others must have been in prison a while, because they had all just worn their prison issued clothes from before. She had on TIGHT black pants and a black T-shirt just as tight as the pants. I'm all for the black thing, but tight? Nah, man! How can that be comfy? I'm comfort all the way, dude! She also sported a leather jacket. Wondered what she'd say when they took it from her, to keep in storage. Heh. She also sported a red bandana. She looked pretty scary to tell the truth. I decided she was a rough one, I'd keep my distance, if at all possible. She'd be one of those tall ones to kill me, the short, little one. Agh! I also spotted a hint of loyalty in her eyes. So maybe being her friend would have been a good thing...but I still didn't think so. 

"Duo Maxwell!" I cringed as the warden bellowed my name. Damn! My time to check out the other prisoners was over, I'd be lead on to my cell, after I went up there. I carefully made my way through the crowd to the front. I was given my number, I was some how number AC00002. I'm guessing they are using the numbers over, and added an AC for After Colony before them, so that they would know we weren't the old group and screw up the records or something along those lines. As I was handed my new prison issued clothes, I followed a guard to my cell, and quickly found that they didn't put us in any particular order, or so it seemed at the time. We weren't alphabetical, number, crime, or prison order. But we did have a reason to be where we were. But again, I'm getting ahead of myself. 

I walked through the hall, and was shocked at how old and dilapidated this place was. I was lead to the B block, and up the spiral stairs, at the nearest end to the 2nd floor. I could see the gun galleries running all along the east and west sides of the building. Damn. They'd be watching over us like hawks. I looked up and stared at the old cells. An odd feeling came over me as I stumbled up the last few steps, while trying to view how many guards were in the gun galleries. I walked only a few steps when the guard stopped. Myself, still looking at the galleries ran into his backside. Damn. The guard turned and scowled at me. Damn! Damn! Damn! Damn! I was already off to a bad start. 

"In here," a rough and almost stupid voice said. I hurried into the third cell over and wanted to run as soon as I heard the door being closed behind me. My room was small, and had close to nothing in it. I wondered when I would get my belongings I had brought from the other prison. I found out later that night, when they were brought to me. I plopped my clothes down on the neatly made bed, and looked at the chipping paint on the walls. They hadn't even paid for new paint! I decided if I wanted to have the least bit of privacy when I changed into my new prison clothes I'd have to change now. 

I quickly took of my old shirt, and put on the new one. AC00002 printed on the back, in large black print. I took off my old cotton pants and put on my new ones. I looked around and was appalled at what I seen. This place was falling apart. I wondered why the hell they would bring us here. I would find out in a few months. I could hear someone in the cell next to mine, turned out to be Kari. Hm. Lucky for me. I plopped down on my new bed, and lay back with my hands behind my head, looking at the chipping pain on the ceiling. I soon for some odd reason fell asleep. And that's when my weird dreams began. 

* * * * * * * * * *

I was engulfed in a sea of darkness. I could not feel my body, yet I'm sure it was there. I believe I was either flying or this never ending darkness had quite a draft. I felt my long bangs move back and forth across my face, while my braid waved behind. 

Suddenly the darkness melted away as everything became white. I could see nothing but endless white. My eyes stung from the sudden change. Though I felt like I was in my body, it was translucent. I tried to scream as I looked down, and could see through my own body, but nothing came out. I couldn't speak. 

I spun on my heals as I heard a moaning sound from behind me in this room of endless white. I could see that young mad I had seen earlier. The one with the long bangs over his face. He was curled up in a ball, and moaning. Once again, I could feel my eyes begin to sting, as now the room went from white to red. Blood red. The man was bleeding. Blood was gushing on the floor, into a huge puddle. A wave of heat swept over me, and the room was all red. Crimson red, just like the blood. 

I felt sick. It was like walking in a room, and knowing that the walls were painted with human blood. I swallowed the bile in my throwt, and turned, this time I heard screaming. I felt my body turn, but I could not see it. This time my sore eyes were met with the image of a young boy, with blond hair, and blue eyes. He was against the wall and backing away as if afraid. I moved closer, and he backed away even more. Then I realized that it wasn't my invisible presence he was backing away from, but a man behind me. This man was quite old. He had black hair, and a mustache. I looked on confused, when I heard heavy breathing from behind me again.

I spun again, this time to see a young man, with short black hair, slicked back. There was a sense of dignity in his eyes, as he tried to stand up. He was leaning against what must have been a wall of this red room, and it was obvious he had many broken bones. This man was in much pain, but it was obvious he was trying not to show it, as tears trickled from the corners of his black eyes. This time, it wasn't a noise that made me turn, but a sense. A presence. I felt something from behind. I turned.

This time a boy with messy brown hair and blazing blue eyes met my gaze. He was standing. Doing nothing more. But being alone. I could feel sadness from him. I can't explain it. But I could just tell. I blinked, my eyes closed only for an instant, and then I felt heat, all around me. I opened my eyes again.

This time they were met with flames. Red and orange danced around the 5 of us. I didn't even know these other people. I had only seen one of them before in my life. But I felt drawn to them. I felt I needed to help them. But my body was gone. I felt the heat, but the flames just went around and through me. I felt no pain. The only pain I felt was a pain in my heart. As I watched as the others were burned, I heard yelling, and screaming. They were burning. 

I began to scream as well, but not because of pain. I was being sucked out of the room. I couldn't see myself leaving, but I felt it. I was gone. Back in a tunnel of blackness. All alone. Alone, again. Always, alone. I could feel my body now. I was back in my body. I was alone. I looked around, but could see nothing. I felt a presence behind me again. This time, my eyes were met with only more black. Then I saw a glitter of silver. And I recognised it; I knew where I was. The silver blade of a scythe. I screamed. 

I sat up in my bed with a start, as I continued to scream. "Damnit!" I cursed. I sucked in some air, and tried to calm myself. I had stopped screaming. I thought of how I would probably be sent to the segregation cells right off. They probably thought I was loony. I held my hand to my head and let my sweat soaked bangs fall over my hand. I continued to breathe heavily, as I sat. 

I had never been afraid of death. Hell, my nickname was Shinigami. The God of Death. But, the scythe. He had been coming for me. I had been dead. That dream. I must have been dead. That's why I hadn't seen my body, or been able to help the others. I had been brought back into my body, and had been on my way. When I had woken up. I had been dead. I prayed that this dream wasn't a premonition of the future. 

I heard footsteps outside my cell and looked up. I saw a man with blond hair, and blue eyes, walk by to his new cell. That man...I'd seen him before. The one that was afraid, in the dream. I felt a wave of cold go down my back. How could I have pictured him so well, when I had never even met him before? I let my hand drop from my head, and fell back. I lay with my eyes open, waiting.

* * * * * * * * * * 

I got bored and sat up on my bed. It was then that I heard the noise of someone entering the cell to my right. I got up and looked out, it was the man with short messy brown hair, from my dream. I looked at him amazed again, that I had seen him in my dream before I even knew him.

My eyes opened wide as he turned to me and nodded, and walked into his cell. Not a word, just a nod. I smiled. That was enough. For some reason I felt I would become good friends with this guy, as well. 

For some reason I felt my eyes drawn to the tier acrost from mine, on the C Block. It was then that I seen a guy with black hair slicked back making comfy in his new home. He was on his bed reading a book. I felt a piercing through my body, when his black eyes looked up at me. The other one, from my dream. The only person left from my dream I hadn't seen yet, was the Grim Reaper,and I prayed I wouldn't see him any time soon.

"When the guard unlocks your cell you are to stand in front of it and wait for further instructions!" a voice blared from speakers. I'm assuming the man speaking was in the gun galleries. I heard the footsteps of a guard coming up the stairs, and unlocking the cell next to mine. The first one. I saw the young brown-haired boy step out. I watched as the guard came to my cell and unlocked it, I too stood in front of my cell like I was instructed too. 

I turned my head and watched as the cells on my tier were unlocked, one my one. That girl Kari came out of the cell to my left. On the other side of her out came Aika. Hm. Wonder what personality she was today. Going down the row, out came Christi. Guess I was lucky. I got mixed up a little with new prisoners. Then on the other side of Christi that blond guy came out. He looked at me, and smiled. Odd. 

Down on the line, I seen that Jackie girl come out. I didn't know any of the others to come out, except down the line, that Trowa guy came out. I turned my head to look across the tier and I seen that across from the brown-haird guy was Howard, next to him, was that guy with the black hair, and then across from Kari was Adam. I didn't know the others. I was brought back to reality when I heard a guard coming and counting us. 

A lot of time and a lot of numbers later, we heard the voice again. They had just taken the count to make sure everyone was present. I found later that this would be performed like 16 times a day. What fun! "You will now proceeded single file to the Dinning room," the voice said, as the guards began to make us walk down the stairs. I followed the brown haird guy all the way.

When we entered the Dinning room, we were told where to sit. We should sit in order. This put me near the end, between the brown haired guy, and Kari, and across from the black haired guy. Hm. I had a feeling I would have to learn some more names pretty soon. 

Just my luck, I was by that Adam guy though. Guess I would have a chance to make friends with him. Because I knew Adam's name, I decided I'd try to start a conversation with my two dream buddies first. I turned my head toward the brown haired boy. 

"Oi! My names Duo, what about you?" I said trying to sound cheerful. Cheerful is usually a good first impression. My eyes were met with a stone gaze. I gulped.

"Heero. Heero Yuy," came the soft but steady reply. He was silent for a while, and then continued, "I'm a assassin."

I wondered if I wanted to really be friends with this guy. But I was taken aback by what he said next, "Or so the papers say."

I let out a little laugh. I know, I know. Not a time to laugh. "Sounds like we're both in the same boat." My remark was met with a grunt. 

"You wrongly accused too?" I heard Heero's voice ask. 

I turned to look at him again. "Yeah, but no one believes me," I said looking at him. I was still amazed at how I could have pictured him so well in my dream.

"Same here," Heero said watching the other prisoners still filing in to the room.

I could tell this guy wasn't a real talker, but he seemed nice enough. I decided we would be good friends. Which made me wonder about what my dream had said. "Isn't life great?" I directed the question toward Heero, but the black haired guy answered instead.

"Oh yes. Wonderful. Don't you hate the injustices of this world? Wrongly accuse, and stuck in prison for life!" He belted out. Damn. Seems this guy was innocent. Which made me wonder about the others I had seen in my dream. I wondered if that what we all had in common. 

"Yeah. I'm innocent too. My names Duo, Duo Maxwell, This is Heero Yuy," I said gesturing to Heero. Heero grunted and nodded.

"I'm Wufei," he paused and then finished, "Chang, Wufei."

"Nice to meet ya!" I heard my voice say in an overly cheerful manner. I was about to being to talk about what he was on the "Rock" for, but my ears were met with more instructions again.

"You will come up by table to get your food. Take all you want, but eat everything!" The voice belted out. Next meal you will proceed directly to the food, and then sit in your assigned seat. You will remain orderly, and quiet!" he finished with our directions. 

My table was then instructed to get up, my side first, with Wufei and the others across from me following. I walked slowly behind Heero, not wanting to bump into my new found friend. But seems the girl behind me didn't mind not paying attention.

I felt someone bump into me, and then a "Oh my god! I'm sorry!" I looked back to see Kari had bumped into me. She was blushing. I smiled, and said it was okay. She seemed fun. I could tell me and her would get along. 

I heard a whisper from behind me, directed at Christi. "Christi! I don't believe it! I just ran in to him. I'm so embarrassed!" Kari said. Guess her and Christi had become fast friends. Hm. Teenaged girls, gotta hate them, or maybe...gotta love them. I still wondered what Kari was in for; I just couldn't picture anything. Turns out she was a gangster, and a pyro. Odd. Couldn't picture that. Guess she wasn't innocent, she never mentioned it if she was. 

I followed through the line and got my food, and returned to my seat. I was pretty quiet; I listened to Heero and Wufei talk, and every now and then would nod my head in agreement. So sue me, I was to busy eating to bother with talking. Next to me Kari was trying to talk to Christi from around Aika. Aika didn't seem to like it too much, when Kari mentioned she hated Cheerleaders. Aika had to bring up how she killed a few of them with a sword. Oh great. Kari would become friends with Aika. Oh well. 

Adam was quiet. Which seemed odd. I just couldn't picture him being a quiet type. I later found out that's because he was the only one sent from his old prison, and didn't know anyone. But then again, I wasn't being too talkative either. Adam was just eating, and watching the girls talk. I kinda pitied him, all those girls around him. Heh, or maybe I envied him. Though I was on the same side as them, I didn't have the view. He did. The rest of the meal went on uneventful, and we were all walked back to our cells. Counted and put in for our free time before bed. 

We were instructed to keep silent. Which really pissed me off. So I sat and read. What fun! Yeah...right. About an hour later we were told to go to bed, we had a big day tomorrow, they would be telling us where we would be working. Joy. I went to sleep that night, afraid of another dream.

* * * * * * * * * * 

Darkness, once again in my dreams. The second time I'd had a dream since I came to this new prison, and the second time it appeard to be a premoniton of the future. 

This time I was not in a pit of endless darkness, there was a light this time. I felt my self moving toward it. I could feel my body this time, which made me happy. Maybe I wouldn't die, as the other dream sugested. I know dreams are just things that your subconsious makes up, but, I can't help but think these had a significance, and as I now know, I was right. 

As my body moved tword the light I felt my bangs brush along my face and obstruct my view. I could see the outline figures of 4 others as I moved a long. As I neared 5 more people came into view. My eyes hurt from the darkness and the blurred figures. 

I reached the figures, and the first 4 came into clearer view. Trowa, Heero, Wufei, and that blond guy, who's name I still didn't know at the time. I shook my head in confusion. I still didn't understand why these 4 were always in my dreams. I hardley even knew them. 

The other 5 figures came into view, I recognised a few of them. These 5 were female. I could see Kari, and Christi in the group, also I recognised that Jackie and Tiffa girl from earlier. There was another I didn't recognise, she had long redish-brown hair, and glasses. 

This time not everything burned, there was lighting, like a shock. Then I seen pictures flash, one of the blond boy....

I could see him, his throat....it was, being slit. As I watched a hand place the silver blade near his throat, I felt a coldness on my throat as well. I wanted to scream, but nothing came out. I watched in horror as the hand moved swiftly and ran the knife across the boys throat, and deep into it. I felt sick in my stomach, as I felt a coldness of metal slash across my throat in unison with the knife on the boys throat. Everything in the dream went dark, though only for an instant. Then I seen a picture of that Trowa guy....

He was being shot at. A bullet in his chest, he lay bleeding. Blood, everywhere. I rememberd my last dream. So that's why he was bleeding. My ears rang as I heard more shots fired. I suddenly felt a pain in my chest. I looked down, I could see translucent blood dripping down my front. I tried to touch it, but my hands just went through, it wasn't really there. I felt pain all over my body as shots continued to be fired. Everything went red. Then I seen Wufei....

Wufei was being beaten brutaly. He fought back nobally, but the man he was up against must have had imense power, for Wufei was helpless. I heard a snap, and felt a pain in my leg, and watched as Wufei fell. His leg, broken. I wanted to watch more, in hopes that if this was the future, I could change it, but everything when White this time. Then I seen Heero....

Heero....

His image was different this time, though still all alone. I seen him being tied up, though I couldn't see the sorce of his bonds. I watched as weight was added to his legs, and his hands were cuffed. I felt the cold of cuffs on my wrists, and weight on my legs, which felt as though they were bond. I watched as I seen him being taken away. Everything became blue.....then it dawned on me. Water. Heero had been thrown into the water. To, die, to drown. I felt that I couldn't breath. I gasped for breath as everything went black once more. 

I opended my eyes to see those 5 girls again. I could see tears in Christi and Jackie's eyes. I was puzzled as to why. Kari looked very sad, and the girl with the long brownish redish hair was comforting her. Tiffa had a very blank expersion painted on her face. I was puzzled as to why these 5 were all together. Tiffa I hadn't seen since the begining, and Jackie hadn't talked to the others, and I didn't even know who the one girl was. Things just didn't add up. The scean shifted before my eyes and now I was looking at a white room, with tables, and 5 girls strapped to them...

They all appeard to be asleep. I couldn't understand why. It looked like the hospital of the prison, but why they were strapped down, didn't make any sence. I watched as Kari's eyes flickerd open, and she looked around, she looked like she was trying to scream, but nothing came out. Then, the flames again. Burning, everything. Like a Hell, everything burned. I watched in horror as the bodies of the 5 were engulfed in flames. I screamd, I tried to save them, I moved through the flames, but nothing happend to me, my body was there, but nothing happend. I didn't burn. 

Once again my eyes were met with black. Pitch darkness. I didn't want to turn around, for I knew what I would see, but I had no control over what my body did next. I turned. I tried to close my eyes, but they wouldn't. I seen the scythe, with drips of red coming from it's sharp point. Red, crimson....blood. I screamed, and woke. 

* * * * * * * * * *

I was met with several guards when I woke. They all began to yell at me. I held my head. I couldn't take it anymore. These nightmares. 

"What the hell are ya screamin' 'bout ya little runt?" I heard a gruff and very dumb voice of a guard say. "Little Runt" hm, that's a new one. 

I continued my heavey breathing for a while, to add to the effect. I'm a damn good actor by the way. "N...night....nightmare...." I let my voice trail off. 

"Hm. Shut up and go back to sleep, All of ya!" the guard yelled and turned out the flashlight he had shinned in my cell. 

Bad thoughts flashed through my mind. They would probably think I was a loony, and send me to live in the Spanish Dungeons under the place that I heard about. I hear that's where they are keeping "Psycho Rob."

After the guard was gone and all was quite again, I heard a whisper from the cell next to mine. It was Kari. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine," I whisperd back. "I've just been having these nightmares since I came here," I went on.

"Since you came here, isn't this your first night, like everyone else?" she asked.

"Yeah, but I fell asleep eariler and had a similar nightmare. It's odd, I never really used to have nightmares," I whisperd. 

"Oh. Well, I hope everythings okay, and they stop," she whisperd.

"Yeah, me too," I said, "Me too..." I really hopped they did stop, because maybe it would mean they had no significance at all. But just my luck, they kept coming, each one worse than the first. 

"Good Night," she whisperd, and I heard her blankets shuffle as she must have layed back down to sleep. I just asumed she had been sitting up. Maybe not. It's hard to tell. 

"Oyasumi," I sighed as I layed back down, trying to get more sleep, and praying I didn't have another dream. Luckily I didn't. I was glad, I guess there really is a God. 

No matter how much I thought about things, I just couldn't get everything straight. Damn, as I'm wriring this story, now it's time for lights out, and I can't let them find what I'm writing. They already know to much about me and my friends plans. I hope I can write more, before, my end. If not, I hope one of my fellow inmates will take up the story from here. It really is about all of us, and not just use 5, or 10, or how ever you look at it. It's just that, us 5, are innocent. Heero, Trowa, Wufei, the blond and myself. I must go. 

* * * * * * * * * * 

Tsuzuku ~~ To Be Continued ~~ 

And that's the end of chapter 1!! Please Review!!! Arigatou!! 

Attention: anyone who has a copy of Alcatraz up on their web site could you please do me a favor and put this new prologue up in place of the old one? Thanks a bunch!! Sorry for the inconvenience! 


	2. Chapter 2

Alcatraz 

Alcatraz 

Chapter: 2

By: The Optimistic God of Death

"Tier 1, clear! Tiers 2 and 3 clear! B block clear!" I listened as the chorus of guard voices rang out with the daily routine. All was like every other day would be in this new prison, until my ears were met with a new stream of words. "Cell 23, C block!" I heard the gruff voice of a guard yell out. 

I wasn't sure what was going on, but I watched as many of the guards rushed to that cell on the 2nd tier and the others all went hurriedly in different directions. Turns out a prisoner attempted escape. Prisoner number AC0150, Matt. A search was conduced over a period of about 3 hours, in which we were all kept in our cells bored out of our minds. 

3 hours later we were let out of our cells. This confused me because the prisoner hadn't been found. What confused me even more was how he could have possibly escaped the first night. Confused and hungry I followed all the prisoners, minus Matt into the cafeteria. I rubbed sleep from my eyes as I continued to walk through the line. I groaned as a puddle of food was slapped on my plate. I'm not even sure what it was, but I ate it and was happy. The effects of prison life were once again starting to show on me. My hair was a mess. I thought of cutting a little off to make it easier to keep up, but my mind quickly dismissed that idea. I sat half-asleep listening to the conversations around me. Heero beside me was silent as well, and Wufei also seemed to be just listening. 

"Yeah, I don't know how he could have escaped!" I heard Christi's voice ring boy she sure was wide-awake for this hour. Guess that's girls for ya, damn they always seem hyper. 

Wait, I take that back. I looked over and seen a half dead looking Kari respond, "Yeah, I know. It's…." 

"Absolutely and completely stupid! There is no possible way! I just won't accept this is true! No one can plan and put an escape into action in that short a amount of time. The old prisoners weren't that stupid, and they couldn't get out, so I'm sure we can't either. It's just a little fishy if you ask me," a girl sitting across from Aika and next to Adam who had long hair and glasses said. Wait! I recognize her! She's that girl from my dream! My God! When will it stop? I have no idea who this person is yet she was in my dream. Damn! I can't take this anymore, I thought as I watched the conversation unfold.

"I agree," Adam spoke up. Wow, Mr. Silent decided to talk finally. I figured what the Hell? I'll give it a shot too. 

I nodded, "There's something going on here. It just is stupid to think that a person…."

"Like Matt could escape the first night!" Jackie finished my sentence for me. 

"You know Matt?" A little blond boy between Jackie and Christi asked. 

Jackie nodded, "Hai! His cell was across from mine, so he sat near us the other day, I talked to him a few minutes, while you were watching that braided boy over there talk." 

"Oh," the boy blushed as he bowed his head. I thought this was odd, but didn't think much of it at the time. 

"Oi! Oi! Oi!" I yelled suddenly. I felt a little funny as everyone's eyes turned to me. "Okay, I'm just a little confused here. Alright, so, Jackie," I said as I pointed at the girl with long blond hair, "You met Matt yesterday, right?" Jackie nodded. "Okay, and Just for reference, what is your name?" I direct the question at the blond boy but he's not who responded.

"Long-chan. Well, that's what you can call me anyway," The girl with the glasses and long reddish brownish hair said. 

"Oh, Well, nice to meet you," I said. "Okay…let me see if I got this all straight," I turned toward Heero and nodded his way, "You're Heero, right?" Heero nodded. I looked at Wufei "Wufei?" I was met with a nod. "Adam?" again a nod. I looked at the girl with the reddish brownish hair and asked "Long-chan?" She nodded. I went to turn my eyes toward my side of the table again but the guy with the bangs, Trowa who kept showing up in my dreams decided to speak as well. 

"Trowa," He said. The blond boy looked at him oddly. "Trowa, Barton," he said. 

I nodded his way, "Nice of you to join us, Trowa." I heard a giggle from Kari. Damn. This guy had looks. Hm. Never mind, just forget what I just said. 

I turned my head toward the end of the table on my side, and nodded to each person down the line. "Jackie, Quatre, Christi, Aika, Kari?" I seen 5 heads bob in unison, signifying I had gotten the names right. "And I'm Duo."

"We all knew that already. You're the only one with a 3 foot long braid, you do kinda stand out," Kari said as she blushed. She was more awake now.

"Well, I'll take that as a compliment!" I said trying to be cheerful. I was suddenly wide-awake too. Hm, musta been something in the food, whatever it was. 

I watched as Adam let out a slight groan. Man, what's eating him? Not being very friendly to me. Oh well that would all change. 

"Okay, now that we've gone through our nice little preschool style introduction, back to what we were talking about before Mr. Braid decided to join in. I think something is wrong with this justice system, don't you? I mean, I know I'm innocent. Not only that, can you believe they put me in here with HIM?"She gestured toward Wufei. 

I rolled my eyes knowing what would happen next. Wufei fairly jumped out of his seat yelling "KISAMA!!! Infidel!!!!" Wufei lunged onto Long-chan violently yelling vulgar remarks. 

Adam who was sitting between the two quickly separated them and tried to get them back in their seats, but he was too late. We already had the guard's full attention. Damn, another bad mark for me on the guard's list. I knew the whole table was in for Hell. 

"I was just kidding," Long-chan mumbled as she sat down. Wufei shot Long continual evil glares as the guards rushed forward and yelled every kind of remark imaginable. 

"You son-of-a-bitch's!! What are you doing?!! You were all told on the first day that the cafeteria was to remain at a low whisper at all times!! You are to remain in your seats and keep to yourself!! And I see you going against this?!" the guard yelled in Wufei's ear as he lifted him up by the collar. 

I cringed as I watched what followed was just a stream of yelling on the guard's part and a table of people sulking. I felt like a little kid in a school being scolded by the worst teacher in the world. Oh, wait, we were all still just kids, supposed to be in school. Never mind. 

The guard left after Wufei had received quite a ear full, along with the rest of us. "Why the hell did you do that?!!" I half yelled, trying to keep my voice down, yet get across my point. 

Wufei just gave an evil glare in Long's direction. It was Long that tried to explain, "We both came form the same prison. We're um, not the best of friends. We're friendly rivals you could call it."

"Why?" I asked

"Well, it's hard to explain. He was part of the Long clan, and Long is my nick name, so he hated me from the start. Doesn't help that I'm smarter than him either," she said looking at Wufei with evil eyes. 

Oh god, we sure would all have fun with these two. I raised my head as our table was dismissed. We were to head back to our cells and then we would one by one be given our jobs. I stood up followed closely by Kari. 

I walked slowly following Heero when I felt someone run into me, I looked around, Kari had run into me again. I laughed on the inside. She pretended to look embarrassed, I could see she did it on purpose though. I couldn't tell if she wanted me to notice her or if she was just trying to be annoying. I found out later it was the first. She really didn't have to worry, I noticed her, that's for sure. I later found out, that's why Adam wasn't all that friendly toward me, but that all comes a tad later. We all walked back to our cells and they were all closed and we got to sit and wait. Unless you were me, and you wouldn't be assigned work for a while, and you fell asleep, only to be met with yet another horrific dream. 

* * * * * * * * *

Chapter not yet completed!! More coming soon!

~Kari


End file.
